


When It's All Over

by Sil_bD9



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Jelsa - Freeform, Murder-Suicide, Slow Burn, Violence, explicit content, strong themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sil_bD9/pseuds/Sil_bD9
Summary: A big test is placed on the hands of The Guardians.After almost 15 years of defeating Pitch, Manny calls them again. Something big is about to happen, and if they don't hurry all will be gone, forever.They know what's need to be done, but how are they going to be able to protect someone that doesn't believe in them?How are The Guardians of Childhood supposed to protect adults?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Okay, first I wanna make some clarifications, before you read: It's a very dark Fanfiction, very descriptive, that's why it is rated M, so please proceed with precaution, please do not complain about it, the rate is there for a reason! Second, I know that Frozen takes place in the past and ROTG in the 'present' so I decided to combine both, please cooperate with me on this, here all takes place in the same year. Third: Maybe you'll find some changes, in ages and stuff like that, it's just to make the fic smoother so please cooperate again with this, I know that maybe some things are changed, I've seen both movies like ten times each, so I know how it goes, if something's not the same is because it was easier for me changing it. And… that's all!
> 
> Enjoy!

  _ **1.**_

He was lurking around some small country, as always.

Observing the people, how they talked, walked, and closed their small businesses to then walk home. It was dark already after all.

He carefully scurried his way through people, even though if they couldn't see him, he for sure didn't like to experience that walking-through that he was supposed to be used to by now.

Even though they couldn't see him, he liked to keep himself hidden, maybe just to pretend that they could, or maybe hoping that there were some few people in the world that could.

He followed a tingling feeling in his veins that was stronger and stronger the more he got close. It was both, exciting and nerve cracking.

The streets were more and more desolated each minute, like every other small country that was stubbornly ignorant to the advanced technology of the outside world. This was the good of this little places, they stuck so hard on their beliefs, and myths, that they mostly leave the streets the moment the sun came down.

The feeling grew stronger, making his hands slightly trembling in satisfaction and anxiety. What could it be this time?

He found himself in the woods, only a few night lights from the town were visible from here. 'Dark places, obviously' he almost rolled his eyes. Humans were so predictable.

He observed the woods surrounding him, it was way more chilly here than from the town.

Looking up, he found a majestic and imposing mountain, covered in beautiful white snow. 'Well, that answers it' he thought, his eyes observing the mountain in detail.

A sudden 'crack' brought him out from his thoughts, making him lift out his hands in defense.

He waited for a few moments, in silence.

Another 'crack'.

He turned around, to where the sound was heard. He could see a male silhouette, moving silently in the dark.

From the moment he saw him he knew he was no harm for him, he grinned and walked calmly to him.

He was accustomed to the dark, so his eyes could easily distinguish everything.

The man was on his mid-forties, he had a thin blue sweater and on top an old and used trench coat. His hair was hidden by a bowler hat, but if he was not mistaken it was almost all white.

The man was busy organizing something beneath a big tree, his eyes filled with fear and tears, while muttering to himself.

"I can't do it anymore" he said, working fast with agile fingers "I tried my best but I can't" his voice was cracking, full of regret.

"They're better off without me" he whispered, tears running down his chubby cheeks. "Those bills are just impossible" he added. "I'm not going to make it on time" the rope he was working on was swiftly placed in one high branch.

He observed once more this man, to then trace the rope he had worked on, tied to another tree not so far away, making his way to the branch and finally ending in an 'O' hanging in the air.

Not very creative for his taste.

"They're going to be okay, they both are going to be okay" the man reassured himself, while stepping carefully in a little chair, right below of the hanging rope.

He observed him, that tingling sensation growing stronger and stronger, he could almost feel its taste in his mouth.

The man traced the rope with his fingertips, it looked as it burned him with just touching it.

"I'm so sorry, Cecilie..." The man whispered, it was almost inaudible. He placed the rope around his neck, like a necklace, with the tears running fast down his cheeks, unaware of the presence that was staring at him intently.

And with one trembling motion, his right foot pushed the little chair away, making it fall a few centimeters to the front.

His weight on the rope and the absence of air were quickly noticed. Both of his hands instantly trying in a desperate attempt to remove the rope from the neck of the man.

'Survival instinct I guess" he thought, as he observed how his feet were struggling to find something to stand on, something to save him.

Black sand; invisible to the man, obviously, began to surround him, as he was struggling to get a gasp of air.

He hummed delighted, finally. The tingling sensation washed him, every cell of his body in pure satisfaction, as the black sand was passed from the suicidal man to him.

When there was no black sand left, the man finally stopped moving.

Oh, insecurities. Not quite fears, but as equal as delicious. Adults were full of them, it was like their own kind of fear. No monsters, no darkness, no silly nightmares. Just... Taxes, bills, heartbreaks, loneliness... They were so real, so they were so tasty.

Even if he enjoyed adult's fears, he didn't really have much of a choice. After the ridiculous guardians defeat him, probably 10 or 15 years ago, children abruptly stopped having fear of him, stopped having nightmares. If they by any chance had them, they were probably about that their parents didn't want to buy them a new toy. But monsters, ghosts and the boogeyman? Ha! Those were just things adults say to try to scare their children. Obviously not real.

The Guardians of Childhood.

Those idiots. Destroyers. They never mind their own business.

They destroyed his whole century's long plan, in a matter of 3 days or less. All the work he has done, all the years, they turned all of his nightmares against him.

Sure, he was slowly getting them back, but how he was going to get centuries worked on nightmares in barely 15 years?

The first years after his defeat, he realized that feeding from child's nightmares was next to impossible, no matter where he'd go, by the simple mention of the boogeyman the children would crack in laughter.

The first years were hard, he could barely even stand in his feet, but thank darkness he never encountered any damn guardian.

He knew he needed to adapt. He knew that for a very long time kids wouldn't fear him, he needed to adapt or else he'd end up rotting in some place, and the worst part is that he wouldn't die.

So he started to practice, with all the energy that he had left. He started to practice to detect fear much quicker and from much more distance than before, he started to practice to find fear in things that he couldn't before.

Until he found it, not quite fear, but still quite it. Adults had a very exotic way of experimenting fear. They were so insecure about everything. They were always so anxious and waiting for the worst at all times.

Still, it was quite difficult to manage their fears at his own will, or magnify them. Why? Well, to scare a child he just had to touch one of the Sandman's dream, and turn it into a nightmare, easy peasy. But with adults there was a little catch.

The Sandman was the only guardian that could still take care of a few adults, he could still make them dream pretty things with his magic sand. But those few adults were that: a FEW, almost impossible to find, and even if he had managed to find one or two, they were annoyingly happy and cheerful, impossible to scare them.

So, to manage adult's fears now, he had to find someone very vulnerable, and get into their "dreams" to scare them personally.

But, again, thanks darkness, there were still those few so full of insecurity and depression like this suicidal man, that were like a gift to him. Suicides were the best, by far.

He took one more second to observe the now pale hanging man. 'They probably are going to find him tomorrow' he thought, and he made his way towards the town, if he was lucky maybe he'd found some more prays.

Only a few lights were on now, it wasn't that late yet, maybe dinner time. But all small countries like this one tend to empty their streets by this hour. He couldn't even remember where he was now. Not that it was important.

Every building was middle age style, or maybe not that old, but still. He could tell that the people took special good care to every building. If it wasn't that colorful maybe he would even like it.

There.

The tingling sensation again.

Oh, joy. Two awfully insecure adults in one night? Was his birthday today?

He scurried from shadow to shadow, following the growing sensation once more, this was incredibly strong.

He found it surprising when he was guided to the immense castle from the city. 'Maybe from one of the servants' he thought, walking right through the main door.

There were only a few lights on, some electrical and some candles, the place was awfully quiet and dark. Just how he liked.

He followed the feeling, making his way up the gigantic stairs, then to the left, and then to the right, barely paying attention to the castle.

The feeling was so strong, what could it be?

He found himself in front of a large dark wood door, he could hear a few murmurs from inside, this was the place.

Without thinking twice, he entered.

"What do you mean, Anna?" A slightly trembling voice said. Two girls were inside in what he thought was a study. One with platinum blonde braided hair, and one with strawberry blonde hair.

"Is just, look.." Anna said "Kristoff would like to be near his family, and Sven likes to be playing in the woods, the castle's garden is just not enough. So we decided that after the wedding we're gonna move to a little cabin in the woods, near Pabbie's" she explained carefully.

"I just don't understand why, doesn't Kristoff like the castle? You know that if is because of the size of the garden we could just make it bigger or-" the platinum blonde said. She was the one. She was the one he could feel.

"Elsa you know Kristoff likes the castle, but he just wants a place of our own, he wants to give me that place, and he's gonna miss his family so much" Anna said with a sad smile. He could feel how this Elsa started to panic.

"But your wedding is in two weeks, Anna, how are you going to build this place on time? Aren't you going to miss being here?" She asked, desperate.

"Of course I'm gonna miss it, Elsa. But I'm going to come here a lot, you know that. And... Kristoff is already building it, he said is going to be ready for the wedding" Anna explained once more. Elsa looked at her hopelessly. "Elsa you're gonna be totally fine" she reassured "I'm going to still spend a lot of time with you, and if you ever need help with your duties just call and I'm going to be right here" she said. Elsa stayed quite for a few moments, and then she smiled to her sister. Anna grinned and tackled her in a bear hug. "Thank you thank you thank you for understanding! You're the best sister ever!" She said jumping in happiness, to then leave the room.

Pitch observed Elsa, intently. The tingling feeling was still there for some reason, even if she seemed happy.

Elsa inhaled deeply and straightened herself, to then make her way out of the room and locking it.

She walked elegantly, head high and hands together in the front. Pitch followed behind her, observing her every move.

"Your Majesty" two guards that were in custody of one big night blue door. Elsa just smiled at them, and they opened the door to her.

"Your Majesty, huh?" Pitch said, obviously not being heard.

They entered to what would be her chambers, the room was gigantic and was decorated in different tones of blue plus white, giving it a wintery feeling to it.

The guards quietly closed the doors, and that's when Elsa collapsed.

She threw herself in the bed, crying, as silently as she could.

He observed, flavoring all her insecurities. 'So loneliness, huh? Who would guessed? The queen fearing being alone' he thought, grinning, but then something unexpected happened.

Snowflakes where falling, inside the room, covering slowly the floor.

Pitch panicked.

'How on Earth could Frost find me here? Is not even winter in this area!' Pitch started to frenetically search for Jack Frost in the room. How could this be possible? He always makes sure he does not put a feet in some place where winter is present. What was he doing here anyway? Could some other guardian saw him and called Frost to end him?

But his thoughts abruptly stopped when the Queen's little hand waved, ceasing the little flurry.

Pitch stared bewildered at her. Could it be?

The young queen got onto her feet and wiped away her tears, walking slowly to her restroom to wash her face, and just in front of Pitch's eyes, with another wave of her hand, the beautiful night blue gown she was wearing was transformed into a sleeping dress.

"Impossible" he muttered to himself, staring in wide eyes at the queen that was now snuggling in her bed covers, slightly sobbing.

A human with the powers of ice and snow.

A girl, he can easily control, with the abilities of Jack Frost.

Maybe cold and darkness wasn't an impossible idea after all.

And the best part?

Guardians can't protect adults.

* * *

 

Sounds of tools and machines were heard all over the place, accompanied by the characteristic jingle bells, of course.

Everything was running swiftly on the North Pole. Lot of work as always, with a few malfunctions caused by the elves, but swiftly still.

Nicholas St. North was on his study, sculpting ice as he sometimes did, checking the naughty and nice list and filling his large stomach with cookies and milk. It was late August in the world, still a few months for Christmas and things were starting to get a little rushed. Is not like it was nothing to deliver gifts for every children of the world in one night (or coal).

He sipped from his large cup of milk and revised once more who could get out of the naughty list for this year, while humming Christmas carols.

Until it all started to shake.

His ice sculpture began to crack hopelessly, the plate of cookies collapsed on the floor, as his glass of warm milk.

North jumped of his chair, observing his trembling study collapsing.

Not in less than 30 seconds, Phil snapped the door open, exclaiming something in yeti, urging North to come with him.

With a large frown in his face and strong steps, North walked through his workshop, watching as the rest of the yetis tried hopelessly to save most of his hard work, and as the elves were running for their lives in every direction.

North urged himself to the globe, but to his surprise, it was just like before, billions of lights shining proud. Confusion stroke him, if not the children, what could this be?

Red light started to wash the whole workshop, like the sky was on pure fire. Yetis en elves started to scream in fear believing that the workshop was catching fire from the outside, but it wasn't.

It was the moon.

"Manny?" North asked out loud, with his thick Russian accent. His eyes looking at the transparent ceiling that showed him the moon, a blood red moon.

Red light washed him as well, as his old friend and boss tried to communicate with him.

For that moment, everything went silent. Everyone stopped moving, everyone stopped screaming, not even the tingling of a bell was heard while the Man in the Moon talked to the head of the guardians.

North listened attentive to his old friend, something he was only able to hear. His friend was worried, in distress, if anything. North opened his eyes like plates.

"Wha- But how?!" He suddenly exclaimed, making the yetis murmur in preoccupation. North listened the answer of his friend. "But how are we going to help? They are not able-" he was interrupted again, a stronger ray of light appeared, just in front of North, and in it, a little white velvet bag with a moon embroidered in crystals appeared from the thin air.

North frown, and took the little bag with his big hands, observing it, to the look up to his friend.

"We will do what's need to be done, do not worry" He said, with determination. And in that instant, everything turned normal.

"Phil, start the preparations, we're having guests" North ordered, as he pulled the lever, calling his fellow guardians.

* * *

 

Sandy was the first to arrive, quickly placing a question mark over his head. North just signalized him that he'll know when everyone arrived, so Sandy helped himself with some eggnog, while gazing with preoccupation to his big friend that was on a couch in deep thought, with a big frown in his face.

Tooth was the second, with her little group of fairies. As soon as Sandy signed not to bother North just yet, she began ordering her little fairies, working from the workshop.

Bunny was next, he was about to complain about the cold but Sandy quickly quiet him, pointing at North's state. Bunny began to worry, he never saw his best friend on this state, not even the last time Pitch was causing trouble, so what could be so wrong this time?

Suddenly, a small blizzard began in the workshop, making the yetis groan in annoyance.

"So, what's the deal this time?" a voice said from above "Is cottontail's birthday and I forgot?" Jack Frost said, flying above his mates. "I could still make you a snow carrot if you'll like" he added, smirking, but no one answered him.

North stood from his place, and frowned at Jack 'Okay, no jokes allowed this time' Jack thought, starting to worry.

Everyone was attentive to North every move. Expectant.

North walked around the room, frown in his face, hands clasped together behind him.

"We let our guard down" he muttered, gazing at the floor. The other guardians shared worried looks. "Pitch is back" he added.

"What?! That's impossible mate" Bunny exclaimed immediately.

"That's right, I made sure that wherever I went to make children believe Pitch was just a bad joke, and so did Sandy through his dreams" Jack added, while Sandy nodded.

"Plus, we defeat him last time, his own nightmares took him, North" Tooth said.

"But did you ever search for him wherever you went?" North asked, serious look on his face. The other guardians went quiet. "Man in the Moon spoke to me today. The whole workshop was illuminated by a red light, and the Moon was the color of blood" he explained, Tooth and her little fairies gasped. "First thing I did was search for the globe, but it was shiny as always" he continued. "Manny then spoke to me. He was desperate, worried sick"

All the guardians were in dead silence.

"It turns out that Pitch had been feeding on adult's fears this whole time. There was nothing to worry about at first since adults hardly use Sandy's dreams, so he couldn't turn them into nightmares like the last time. And it was obvious that he was going to search for new alternatives since kids do not fear him anymore" all the guardians were looking at him in disbelief. "But just a few moments ago, he found a way to take over the world once again, with the big difference that if he manages to take it, we wouldn't be able to stop him anymore. That's why we need to stop him before he makes a move" North finished.

Everybody stood quiet in their places for a moment.

"Mate, no offence but, are you even listening to yourself? Adults? How on the moon are we gonna be able to protect them if not even one of them believes in us?" Bunny exclaimed.

"Bunny is right, North, how are we going to be able to protect them?" Tooth asked, all his fairies chippering behind her.

A lump formed in Jack's throat, they were right. When kids grow, they stopped believing in them magically, no matter all the times you spent with them. Jamie stopped believing a few years back.

"Could everyone relax for just one second? I know they don't believe! But Manny gave me a way to makes us visible, even for the ones that do not believe" he said, pulling the little white velvet bag from his pocket. The guardians observed the little bag in curiosity.

North carefully opened and emptied the content in his large hand. Five rings fell out of it.

"By using this rings, we are visible to everyone" North said, displaying them.

"So what? You want us to put those things and create a total commotion? I'm pretty sure they'll try to catch me and experiment with me!" Bunny said horrified

"Maybe we could just pretend we're humans" Tooth suggested, earning a loud chuckle from Jack.

"Sure, because Bunny could definitely dress up and pretend to be a human, and is not like you got feathers all over your body, and Sandy's body is obviously not made of sand" Jack said sarcastically, and Tooth huffed offended.

"Shut up you frostbite" Bunny snarled.

"Okay, okay! Everyone quiet down for a second!" North exclaimed, annoyed. "Is not as difficult as you think! We just need to show ourselves to one person!" North added, making the other guardians shut up.

"To one person? To any adult and that's it?" Bunny asked confused.

"No. Pitch is going to obtain his power from one particular human. A very powerful human according Manny" North explained.

"Powerful how?" Tooth asked.

"He didn't get into details, he just said that this human was very powerful and Pitch was trying to get to her" he answered.

"Her?" Jack asked, and North nodded.

"Manny gave me her name, and were to find her" he said, "Were talking about Queen Elsa of Arendelle"

"Arendelle? You mean that little country Jack frosted last year in midsummer?" Bunny asked, and Jack groaned.

"Again with that! I told you it wasn't me!" Jack whined.

"Yeah, yeah… just keep denying it" Bunny said rolling his eyes. "I'm pretty sure that when the queen meets you she's gonna have your head for frosting her whole country!" Bunny and Jack kept on bickering.

Tooth was speaking with one of her fairies, worried, as the little Baby Tooth shook frenetically her little head.

"I don't understand" she muttered, making everyone turn their attention to her. "I don't have any of her teeth, no memories from her childhood" she explained.

"Of course you don't" North said "Because she wasn't a believer" he explained. "The last gift I delivered to her was when she was six, she stopped believing after then. She was too young to loose teeth"

'She stopped believing in such a young age? How come?' Jack thought, saddened by the fact of such a young child that does not believes.

"We need to get going now" North said, making his way towards his sled, while some yetis tossed him a little bag with necessary items, they would probably stay there for some time.

"Wait, mate! What if she freaks out! What if she doesn't want to even listen to us?!" Bunny said, trying to keep up with North.

"I'm pretty sure some old queen is not gonna listen to a group of freaks" Jack added, queens where old, antiquated, grumpy, and boring persons. He was pretty sure she wouldn't listen to a gigantic talking bunny and a fairy.

"We need to make her listen. There's no other way" North said, as everybody jumped in the sled. Before leaving, North turned to the guardians, giving each one his ring.

Gold ring with an engraved star to Sandy, silver ring with an engraved tooth to Tooth, gold ring with an engraved Easter egg to Bunny, silver ring with an engraved snowflake to Jack, and gold ring with an engraved Christmas tree to him.

"Do not wear them just yet, we don't want adults freaking out seeing us on our way there, I'll let you know when" he said, and took the reins with one hand and with other he pulled out a snowball from his coat pocket. "I say… To Arendelle" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother language.
> 
> This story was inspired by the song 'When It's All Over' by RAIGN
> 
> Enjoy!

**_2._ **

She was in her study, working, as usual. She hardly had time to even go down to eat now, the servants just send her meals there. Arendelle was growing, there was no doubt about that. Arendelle remained stagnant because of the years of absence of any ruler. Don't get her wrong; the counselors did all the best they could, but it was just not enough without a King or Queen.

She couldn't remember on what paper was working right now, but before she could figure it out, they knocked at her door.

"Elsa?" a voice from behind the door called. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna said in the typical singing voice. She slightly opened the door and peeked her head from the door, making Elsa laugh.

"Sure, Anna" she said. One little break wouldn't hurt, right?

Both sisters made their way to the castle's beautiful garden. Elsa quickly turned it in a little winter wonderland, earning gasps in awe from her little sister. She added a thick coat of snow on the ground, more than enough for having fun.

They build snowmen, they played in the snow, they had snowball fights, and they laughed endlessly.

Elsa decided to sit down for a minute, in one of the garden's bench. She observed her little sister, how she made snow angels in the snow, how she was having so much fun with her magic.

"Too bad this is going to end soon" a strange velvety voice said from behind her. She gasped and turned around to find no one.

"In less than two weeks, little Anna is going to be leaving" he said again, the voice coming from everywhere.

Elsa searched frenetically for the owner of the voice, her hands up in defense.

Her heart was beating like crazy, her breathing was uneven. After a moment looking at her surroundings, something catches her eye.

A slender shadow of a man could be seen in the corner of the garden, it looked to be wearing a vest, and it had spiky hair.

But the most terrifying thing was that there was nothing creating that shadow.

"Wha-"she muttered, but stopped when the garden scenario was suddenly changed. She gasped again, and then she was in front of the door of Anna's room.

For some odd reason, she felt compelled to knock.

She waited, and waited… but no one answered.

She knocked again, and again, and again.

She was starting to get desperate, why wasn't she answering?

She heard an evil chuckle just behind her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She gasped, and turned, but no one was there.

She turned to Anna's door once again, and opened it.

The room was empty.

All of Anna's decorations were gone, and her possessions. The remaining things were just the furniture that was all covered in white sheets.

"What? Where's everything?" she asked, searching for Anna's stuff in the empty room.

The same chuckle was heard.

"Oh, you know where everything is" He said, while the room was getting darker, and the remaining furniture started disappearing, one by one. "There are on Anna's home, in the woods, with his husband" he added.

"W-what? No." Elsa whispered. "She didn't even got married yet!" she screamed, to whoever was talking to her.

"No? Well, then at least you know how it would look like when she's gone" he said. Elsa tried to contain her tears.

"I-it doesn't matter" she said, not even sure of her own words. "She's going to visit me a lot, we're still going to see each other" she said, trying to sound strong.

"Are you sure?" the voice asked, she could see shadows surrounding her, but nothing creating them. What was going on? "Wanna see a sneak peek of the future?" he asked.

Everything began to transform once again, she was now in her room. Everything was dusty and old. She started to look for the shadow of that man once again.

"Why don't you look at yourself in the mirror, your Majesty?" the voice asked. Elsa felt her breath hitching. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help but being curious.

She turned at her now old body length mirror, and slowly walked to it.

She gasped at what she saw.

She was old, very old. Like 80 years old. She had much less hair, and now it was completely white. Her eyes where tired, wrinkles where all over her face and body. Spots where there too. Her back was curved, her legs couldn't stay straight.

"This is your future, Queen Elsa" the voice said, as it was just behind her. "Your little sister Anna found true love, she lives happily, and in love. Now with grandchildren that keep her happy every day, her family loves her dearly" he announced. Elsa felt like smiling. Her sister had her happy ever after. "And guess what?" he asked. "She never returned to the castle after moving out" he stated.

Elsa gasped, and her now old and tired eyes filled with tears. Anna never came?

"You, on the other hand" he said "You waited, and waited for your sister. You rejected the people that wanted to help you, thinking you didn't deserve company, thinking that maybe you didn't deserve love. You never found anyone. You didn't find true love." He announced. "You don't deserve company, your Majesty. You for sure don't deserve love, not like your sister." He added.

Elsa was crying hopelessly. Maybe it was true. Maybe she didn't deserve anything after all. Not after shouting the world out.

"No one would ever love you" the voice said. Elsa looked at herself in the mirror. Just behind her, a pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared. Gazing at her in disgust.

"No matter what, you'll end up alone. Forever"

" _ELSA!_ " a high pitched voice suddenly made her snap her eyes open.

Her vision was blurry, and she was clearly being shaken.

"Elsa wake up already!" she repeated. Elsa blinked repeatedly, trying to adjust her vision to realize what was going on.

Anna was there, shaking her in her bed with a mixture of urgency and worry in her eyes. Her head hurt a bit, and her whole body was soaking in sweat.

'Was all a dream?' she though.

"Gosh! What happened to you? I was trying to wake you up twenty minutes ago nonstop! You were groaning and turning! Are you okay?" her sister asked in preoccupation.

Elsa sat up on her bed, rubbing her forehead with her head.

"Yeah.." she just answered.

"Okay, doesn't matter at the moment. I need you to get ready right now!" Anna said with a serious look in her face, moving from the bed in urgency. She was wearing a 'meeting' dress, which she only wears when she's going to accompany her sister on a meeting or get pictured for a newspaper of something. What was going on?

"What? What's going on Anna?" Elsa asked, staring at her sister in worry.

Anna turned to look at her sister, with a sad face.

"…A man killed himself in the woods yesterday" she answered quietly.

Elsa felt her heart stop. A suicide? In Arendelle? That was so surreal. Suicides were never heard of in Arendelle.

Anna left the room, and Elsa took a quick shower to remove the sweat from her body. She braided her hair and in a quick motion created one simple but serious dark blue gown like Anna's.

She quickly moved to the front gate, where a carriage was already waiting, Anna already inside of it.

There still were no cars in Arendelle. Like she said before, the kingdom remained stagnant for a long time. Their port was unable to receive such large ships or such heavy merchandise, and there obviously was no airport yet. Hopefully they were going to build one soon.

The two sisters traveled in deep silence, very affected by the current situation to talk, but unaware of the presence of The King of Nightmares in the very same carriage.

Pitch couldn't help but grin.

They found the man way sooner than he expected. Arendelle was a small country, everyone knew everyone, so that means that an event like this will surely awake a lot of fear among the citizens. It was just too good to be true.

He was a bit annoyed, though. He was doing such a great job with the Queen's nightmare. He did his best to keep her asleep, but her stupid little sister won at last, and by the mere sight of her, Elsa's fears disappeared like magic, all his work went to waste.

They arrived finally, both sisters took a deep breath, watching the scene from the windows of the carriage. Arendelle police/guard was there, so were two journalist and a photographer that were clearly from the only newspaper that Arendelle had.

"Your Highness, Princess Anna of Arendelle" one of the guards that escorted the carriage announced, signalizing Anna to step out of the carriage.

Anna got out, and Elsa prepared for her announcement.

"Your Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle" the guard said. Elsa stepped out in her typical queen pose, head high and hands clasped together at the front. A few snaps of the old camera belonging to the newspaper photographed her, she ignored it and stood next to Anna.

"Deputy Bjarne, Your Majesty, in charge of this case" one man in guard/police uniform presented himself to Elsa, with a salute.

"Good morning, deputy, could you do us the favor to fill us in?" Elsa asked, feeling the attentive gaze of Anna. The deputy cleared his throat, to then nod.

"Yesterday, the forensic suppose that around 19 and 20 o'clock, the man identified as Arvid Haraldsson, committed suicide by hanging himself with a rope around his neck from a tree, and dying from suffocation." He explained. Elsa felt herself paling. "According to his wife, Cecilie Haraldsson, they were having difficult troubles with the bills, and Arvid wasn't receiving any income from his business from about 2 months ago" he added "He was a hatter".

Confusion stroke Elsa. Because of bills? The govern of Arendelle was very understanding, they always helped those in need, they always found different ways of taking care of the debts if anyone needed support. Why didn't this man come to her? She always attended the problems of every single citizen, and she was for sure that no one in two months came to her asking for support with debts.

Her eyes trailed unconsciously to the pale body that was still hanging from the tree, the forensic was working on it, trying to get him down without causing any disturbance on the body. She shivered.

"May I speak to the wife, please? Is she here?" Elsa asked as calm as she could.

"Yes, your Majesty, I'll call her immediately" the deputy said, making his way to the wife.

"This is so horrible and sad" Anna muttered, observing how they finally got down Arvid's body.

"Your Majesty" a trembling voice said, causing both sisters to look at one bowing woman. She was probably in her mid-thirties, she had dirty blonde hair, up in a braided up do, and she was wearing an old grey gown. "My name is Cecilie Haraldsson, it's an honor" she said, lifting her head up.

Her eyes were puffy and blood shot, and she had a bowler hat on her hands.

"The honor is ours, Cecilie." The queen said. "This is a very sad situation, and I know that maybe you'll like to have a little of privacy right now, but is necessary for you to answer us some questions" she explained, and the woman nodded. "Cecilie, did you know about any suicidal antics that your husband may had?" Elsa asked.

"N-no, I mean, he would constantly repeat how difficult was for him, the business wasn't going well at all, so I decided to work two turns. He was trying his best every day, but I think it wasn't just enough" she explained. "I always tried to support him by telling him everything was going to be alright" she said, starting to cry. "I just don't know what I'm going to tell to our little daughter"

Elsa's heart crumpled at the last words. How horrible.

"I'll just like to ask one last thing that I don't understand" Elsa said, trying hard to not collapse in tears. "Arendelle kingdom is very understanding, we always help our people" she started. "Why your husband didn't go to talk to me?" she asked in confusion. The woman looked at her.

"I told him to go, but he was afraid" she simple answered. Elsa frowned.

"Afraid of what?" Elsa asked.

"He thought you'd freeze him to death" the woman's words stoke Elsa like a hundred knives.

'He-he what?' The words when echoing in her head. That poor man really thought that? She wasn't a monster. Could there still be some people that feared her? Her powers?

She felt her body growing cold, and tears began to threaten to escape from her eyes. They thought she was a monster. They feared their Queen.

Pitch just couldn't believe his luck. A young queen, fearing loneliness and fearing her own powers? Things just got easier and easier by the minute. She just became even more approachable now. He had another thing to torture her with. Maybe in some little time, she would be able to finally see him.

Elsa came to her senses when she felt a warm hand squeezing lightly her arm.

"It's such a shame that your husband feared my sister" Anna stepped in. Defending her sister. "Pardon me to say that he was wrong, and if he at least tried he was still going to be with us now. Elsa is the greatest queen Arendelle ever had, allow me to say that even greater than my mother. She's got the biggest heart ever, she's incredibly wise and she's gifted with a beautiful power she can now perfectly control" Anna added.

Elsa gazed at her sister and inhaled deeply.

"All the debts that you have delayed will be gone, you don't need to worry about them anymore. And the kingdom's founds are going to cover your daughter's whole scholar tuition to help you with expenses. If you still have any problem, feel free to come to me, I'll always listen" Elsa said to the woman.

The woman smiled between tears.

"We're very sorry for your loss, we hope you do well" Anna finally said, and guided her sister to the carriage.

Once in there, Anna turned to her sister.

"Elsa I know what you're thinking, and it was not your fault" Anna quickly said once the guard closed the carriage's door.

"Anna he killed himself, he killed himself because of me!" Elsa exclaimed, hugging herself.

"No he didn't! It was because of debts!" Anna retorted.

"And he didn't want to ask for help because of my powers!" Elsa practically screamed.

"Elsa" Anna said as she grabbed her sister's hands. "Elsa you need to understand not everyone has an open mind" She started, and Elsa calmed herself a bit. "There are people with closed minds. People that don't trust in magic because they don't know that it can be good, really good. How do you think Arendelle is going to react if you showed them Pabbie's place? A lot would be delighted, but I'm pretty sure a bunch of them would like to destroy them, just because they are afraid" Anna explained. "You know your magic is good, you know you have control now, and most of Arendelle knows, but you can blame yourself if some few don't"

Anna was right. She was in control now. She was good, she knew she was a good leader also and she knew how some people could be.

Elsa smiled sweetly to her sister, and both of them hugged.

"You little brat!" Pitch screamed at the top of his lungs, obviously, not being heard. "You're a freaking pain in the ass!"

That stupid Anna was ruining it all. Sure, she was Elsa's weakness, and it was pretty easy to create nightmares with her; but she was Elsa's strength too. Just a few words of encouragement and the queen could easily forget about her fears, like nothing.

He wished the wedding was sooner, because with her around it was going to be impossible to finally manage to control Elsa. Plus, he wasn't strong enough.

He was losing precious time, deep down, he knew that the Man in the Moon was keeping an eye on him, so he needed to hurry.

He growled at Anna and decided that the best was to get more energy, he knew that in no time the news of the suicide would bring a bunch of fear he would be delighted to taste, and that would help him get strong. Then, he would return to the precious queen.

He walked through the carriage and landed on one of the Town's street, better start searching.

* * *

 

"I'm never riding this damned sled again! Never!" Bunny exclaimed, feeling his last night's dinner threatening to escape.

They finally landed on the kingdom of Arendelle.

"Could you stop complaining already?" Jack mocked him, flying just above the trees to observe the kingdom in the distance, which was beautiful from what he could see.

They decided to land in the woods. Sure, if they landed on the town adults wouldn't be able to see them, but children would, and that was not going to end well.

"We're not wearing the rings yet, we will use them just when we're in the presence of the Queen, copy that?" North said, hiding his swords on his body.

"How are we going to be able to get to the castle without being seen?" Tooth asked, her fairies nodding.

"Flying" North said. "Sandy is going to take Bunny and me" Sandy nodded and he created two small airplanes, that where ready to fly.

North without a doubt jumped on the large one and Bunny, trembling, got into the other one.

"Lets go!" North said, and the guardians got high in the sky.

They went in silence, getting near the obvious castle of Arendelle.

Jack observed the city, it was small, but cozy. He saw no cars, just carriages, and the people dressed a bit elegantly for his taste. The architecture was beautiful, though. It looked like it was taken of a fairy tale. The whole kingdom looked like it was lost in time. He really didn't understand why Pitch would choose a place like this. Maybe it was just because of the Queen.

After a short moment, they finally arrived, and landed on the castle's garden.

"What now?" Jack asked, analyzing his surroundings. The place was full of guards.

"Well, we can't just go to the Queen, when she see us she would freak out and scream, and a billion of this guards would definitely take us" Bunny said, placing his boomerang on his back.

"Bunny's right, that's a bad idea" North said "We need to knock the guards out"

"How? Can Sandy use his magic sand to make them sleep?" Jack asked once again.

"No he can't" Tooth said. "The sand does not work on adults" She said, worried.

"Then we'll knock them out manually" North said, and prepared himself to enter.

"Wha- Mate are you crazy?!" Bunny screamed. "If we go without the rings we'll just pass right through them and if we go with the rings on they all gonna see us and freak out when they wake up!"

"Then we have to take them on and off, just wear them when you're gonna strike" and after saying that, North went right through the castle. The other guardians stared at each other and sighted.

Now or never.

* * *

 

Queen Elsa has just finished her lunch, in her study, once again. After all, paperwork does not disappear even if you had a bad day.

She recalled the events of the day, it was still early but she already felt exhausted. The morning was just full of strong emotions, and not pleasant ones for sure. And to sum it up, she didn't rest last night. Yes, she was deeply asleep, but her nightmare only got her more tired.

Now that she thought about it she couldn't remember almost anything. She remembered that velvety voice thought.

She shivered. Maybe it wasn't something pleasant to think about.

She glanced at her large long case clock. Maybe she could take a nap for one hour, she wouldn't be able to work this tired anyway.

She tied up her desk a bit, straightened herself and walked out of her study, making her way towards her chambers. Once there, with a wave of her hand she transformed her previous gown in to a knee length sleep dress.

She was about to collapse in bed when she heard sound coming from outside.

She walked to her balcony, and searched for the source of the sound.

When she looked down her balcony, she couldn't help but smile sadly.

Anna and Kristoff were having a picnic in the front garden, goofing, laughing and enjoying themselves.

She liked Kristoff, she really did. He made her sister happy, and he was there for her every time in a heartbeat. Sure, he was a bit of a weirdo, but it matched Anna's weirdness just perfect.

She just couldn't help but envy them.

They were one of the lucky ones that found their respective person, their other half. They found love.

She knew she never will.

She was a Queen, tight agenda, no time to go to dates or even meet anyone that wasn't related to royalty.

Sure, a lot of kingdoms asked for her hand, but she dint want an arranged marriage. It should even be called like that; arranged marriages were business, nothing more.

And, in her personal opinion, there was no such a thing as 'learning to love'.

You can't 'learn to love' someone, maybe learn to live with them, or learn to pretend you were in love. Love was pure, in her opinion, it was something that just happened, not something premeditated, not something you needed to get used to.

That was why the idea of Anna leaving terrified her. She just knew she'll end single forever, but at least she wanted to have the company of her sister.

She obviously wouldn't force her to stay, she deserved to be happy more than anyone.

She sighted and turned to her room, the bed was still calling for her after all.

To her surprise, in the middle of the room was a large old man, a tiny gold man with spiky hair made of sand, a bird woman flying in her place with a bunch of mini bird humans, a giant rabbit standing in two feet with tattoos, and a freak that was just about her age with white hair holding a stick.

She screamed.

What in hell was going on?

Was she that tired and sleepy that she was now imagining things?

"Your Majesty, please do not panic" The large man tried to say, Elsa gazed at him with wide eyes and slowly stepped back.

'Don't use your magic, just call the guards. They're just outside the door.' She thought.

"Guards!" she called loudly. They surely were going to hear that.

"Your Majesty, please, we just want to-"The large man said again. But he was unable to finish

"GUAAAAAARDS!" Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Don't bother yourself, mate. We took care of your guards" The giant rabbit _spoke_. Was she finally going crazy?

"Bunny! You only are going to scare her more!" The bird woman scolded him.

"Your Majesty, if you could just listen to us" The large man started, stepping towards her.

"Stay back" She quickly warned, slowly lifting her arms in defense.

"We just need you to-"He tried to say once more, advancing two steps.

"I SAID STAY BACK!" Elsa screamed, her ice magic instantly shooting towards them, creating large cages of solid and strong ice bars, trapping them.

The large man and the golden one where trapped in one, the rabbit and the white haired guy in other, and the bird woman in another.

They were all staring at the young queen bewildered.

"Well… that was unexpected" the white haired boy said.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Everyone was quiet, everyone in shock, with wide eyes, not even daring to blink.

"What in heck are you waiting you little punk?! Melt it!" The rabbit exclaimed to the white haired guy.

The boy got out of his stupor state, frowned, and touched the ice cage with the tip of his stick, with a face full of determination.

"I can't!" He said after a moment, frowning in confusion. Elsa narrowed her eyes at him, and with another motion of hands, a little snow flurry took away all the intruders weapons, sending them across the room. Including two swords from the old man, a boomerang from the rabbit and the stick of the white haired guy.

"Great, just _great_ " the rabbit complained. "Nice plan North, by the way" he added sarcastically.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" Elsa's voice trembled a bit, but her arms were still up in defense and her eyes narrowed, attentive to every move.

"Your Majesty-" the bird started.

"I made you a question" Elsa interrupted her immediately. "How you managed to pass my guards? What do you want?" Her voice was increasing each time.

"Your Majesty, you're in great danger and-" the old man said.

"Great danger? Are you _threatening_ me?" Elsa angered, stepping forward to the man's cage, making him instantly step back.

The small golden man waved at her, and right after a lot of golden images were displaying above her head. Elsa stared at him with wide eyes, shocked.

"I believe that's not helping, Sandy" the White haired boy said. Sliding a hand through his silvery white hair in obvious sing of frustration.

Elsa blinked a few times, but then shook her head growling quietly and narrowed her eyes again.

"Breaking into the restricted areas of the castle, _armed_ , is a major crime, not to mention breaking into the _Queen's_ sleeping quarters. It's paid by death." Elsa said coldly.

"Good luck with tha-" The bunny tried to say but was cut off when a snowball hit him squarely in the face.

"Shut up. I am talking" Elsa said frowning at him. "I was about to change that law but I guess I'm lucky I didn't change it yet." Elsa added. "Are you going to tell me what do you want or what?"

"If you just let us speak-" The bunny started again.

"Bunny shut up already" The fairy scolded.

"Yeah, I think you've angered her enough" The white haired guy said.

They all started bickering after that moment, screaming loudly at each other, ignoring completely the young queen that just stood there as she watched them blaming each other. Until she looked down, and visibly flinched.

Everyone stopped, and gazed at her.

Elsa stepped back, with wide and scared eyes.

All of them trailed her sight. Sandy was looking straight to her, with a serious expression on his face, as golden sand was over his head with the perfect shape of the man in her nightmare side face.

"You recognize him" The old man said, walking to her as far as he could, narrowing his eyes.

Suddenly, everyone was looking at her with pure worry and concern. She felt the need of covering herself. They looked at her like she had some sort of terminal disease.

"Wh- How do you-?" She stuttered, she was having a bit of trouble to look at the golden silhouette. She cleared her throat and stepped back again.

"Have you seen this man?" The old guy asked cautiously. Elsa shook her head at first, because she _hasn't_ really see him, it was the truth. She pursed her lips and blinked a few times, to then finally look straight to the old man.

"J-Just in a dream" She said, and shook her head in confusion again. "How could you- How could you even know _that_?" She asked in disbelief.

"Was it a dream, really?" He asked, ignoring her question. Elsa's eyes were still looking straight to him.

"A nightmare" Elsa said, and all of them shared a look. "You didn't answer my question" Elsa spoke up.

The old man sighed and turned to her again.

"This" He said pointing at the gold sand. "Is Pitch Black" He said with a mixture of seriousness and anger. "Also known as the Boogey Man" Elsa instantly lost every bit of seriousness she had.

"You're really expecting me to believe that?" She asked, while hearing the bunny groan again.

"I'm pretty sure you believe in magic, don't you, your Majesty?" The bird said. Elsa gazed at her, as she analyzed her question.

Of course she believes in magic. She's the living proof of it. She can built an Ice Palace with her magic, she can make living snowmen. Plus, there was also Pabbie.

And there was a human sized bird and and a human sized bunny, a flying dude and a little man made of golden sand in her bedroom.

She believed in magic.

"He's also known as the Nightmare King" The white haired guy added.

"He can smell your fears, turn your dreams into nightmares" The old man said. Elsa stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"That's it?" She asked, startling them with her reaction. "If he's only in my dreams, or nightmares, I don't see a problem here"

"He's not just in your dreams, queenie" The bunny said.

"If you had nightmares about him, that means he was _here_ at that time, he's just invisible for you" She felt a cold shiver run down her spine at his words. "And once you believe in him, you'll be able to see him." The old man continued. "And he'll be able to physically hurt you" he said. "Your fears must be big enough for him to already appear in your dreams"

Elsa instantly turned her back to them, feeling her heart beating louder and harsher on her chest. He was right about that, this 'Pitch' knew her fears perfectly. He knew how to hurt her, he proved that last night. What if she was able to see him now? She believed in him now after all. Could she really defend herself from someone that was referred as The King of Nightmares?

What if he hurt Anna too?

"We beat him before, we can do it again" A male voice said but she didn't turn.

"We're here to protect you, Queen Elsa, we won't leave you by yourself" The old man said again. "But it won't be easy"

Elsa finally turned to him, she wasn't sure if she was making the right choice or not, but she didn't know a single thing about this Pitch Black.

Even if this people were intruders, they didn't look evil, and they managed to get pass every single of her guards, maybe they could help her against this after all.

Still, she remembered how Hans _didn't_ look evil either. Looks can be deceiving. Maybe she needed a little chat with them first.

But not alone, and definitely _not_ unprotected.

"Fine, we'll discuss this" Elsa said, with her Queen face back on. "I'll let you out of your cages, but I'm still keeping your weapons, and a few of my guards will be with me as well since they will probably need to fight this _person_ as well" She said sternly.

"We accept everything you said, your Majesty, except the guards" The old man tried to say calmly but Elsa could hear a bit of urgency in his voice.

"Why not?" Elsa said frowning.

"Because they can see us" The Bunny said like it was obvious. Elsa felt the urge to scoff.

"And how come _I_ see you?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because of this little rings, they make us visible" The bunny said showing her a gold ring in his middle 'finger'. Elsa looked at him like he was crazy.

"And you can't use that with my guards?" She asked sarcastically. Bunny looked at her challenging.

"Bunny-" The white haired guy tried to say.

"Oh, we can use them, _blondie_. But you really expect them not to cause a whole fuss about _us_? Most importantly, it will be freaking useless because if they don't believe in Pitch they can't even fight him" He said rather loudly.

"And you are expecting that us _six_ will be able to fight? I have people to protect here in case no one of you knew. Plus, when this 'fight' comes, what? They'll see me fighting against air?" Elsa nearly screamed.

"Excuse Bunny, your Majesty" The old man said giving the big rabbit a stern gaze. "I understand your worry, and I understand that's going to be complicated for us to take care of this deal properly if your guards think that you're going crazy. Actually, if this gets out of hand they could even remove you from your position as Queen"

He was right, if enough staff of the castle believed she was crazy, they'll go straight to the Council.

"That's why I believe that's best for you to give some vacation or something else to the staff member, until we resolve this" He added.

Elsa sent him a cold glare.

"I can't leave the castle unprotected" She nearly snarled at such ridiculous idea.

"We are here to protect" the white haired guy said, looking straight to her. Elsa glared him as well.

She was about to say that this was a ridiculous idea until something popped on her mind.

That should be more than enough.

She straighten herself up again.

"Okay then, I figured a way of sending everyone out while leaving the castle protected." She said.

"How?" the white haired guy asked again.

"That's not for you to worry about" Elsa said curtly.

"Okay then, is there someone here that you can't send out?" The old man asked.

"My sister and her fiancé, also two of my most trusted staff" Elsa answered, watching as he nodded. "I'll go take care of the staff right now. On the mean time you'll stay here, and then we'll discuss this further" Elsa said, moving swiftly her hands to melt the cages.

Once she finished, she turned to the weapons and made a reinforced little ice cage for them, while eyeing all of them with a 'Don't even think about it' face. Once she was about to walk through the door, she froze all of her windows, and the door once she was out, leaving them trapped until she comes back.

* * *

 

"This queen is one annoying bi-" Bunny started to say, but Tooth gasped and elbowed him.

"Stop it! She's just worried about her kingdom!" She scolded.

Jack sighed as they kept on bickering. Many and strong emotions where inside him right now, he couldn't actually think straight. This past minutes were surely the most eventful of his whole 320 years of life, even more than when he was kidnaped by _yetis_ to become a guardian. He couldn't even deal with all the feelings and questions he had.

First they arrived to this old fashioned country, then he realized that the queen was definitely not an old, grumpy, boring woman. On the contrary, she was probably the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid his eyes on, and he traveled around the world bazillion times for more than 300 years, so it was definitely something.

Then, not only she was gorgeous, elegant, fierce. She had freaking _ice_ powers.

She freaking trapped them in _ice_ cages. And when he, _the freaking Winter Spirit_ , tried to melt them down, he couldn't.

How was that even possible?

It was actually pretty embarrassing.

Before he could think even more about her it struck him.

_'Look at what we can do!'_

_'What goes together better than cold and dark?'_

_'We can make them believe'_

Fuck.

For the first time he actually felt a cold shiver running down his spine.

Of course.

That's why she wanted her. Because of her powers.

The difference is that this time, it was worst than when Pitch tried to convince _him_ to join him. Jack and Pitch were both invisible -they kind of still are- at that time, with their powers combined, they were going to force kids to believe in them, to fear them.

Now, Elsa was pretty damn visible. She was a _queen_ , for the Moon's sake. She surely has a heavy name in the world. Kings and Queens are kind of famous aren't they?.

Then, she was human. She has no freaking idea with who she's dealing with, and she has her fears, strong fears. Humans are pretty easy to manipulate. You could just lie about some possible solution to their fears and they will be in the palm of your hands. Pitch definitely found a way to control their adult fears, maybe not fully but it was definitely something if he could get into Elsa's dream.

The final and most important point, was that she has powers. Pitch would manipulate her, and her powers will practically be his. Elsa, being human and _visible_ , could easily make the whole world believe in him, just by threatening to freeze them to death.

That was what Pitch wanted.

Jack lifted up his gaze as he watched how Tooth and Bunny continued their little fight. Sandy was trying to calm them down and North was walking across the room observing it's various decorations.

Jack walked to him.

"North, I need to tell you something" Jack said, North looked down at him and instantly frowned once he saw Jack's worried look.

"What is it, Jack?" North said as he guided Jack even further from the others.

"I'm pretty sure I know what Pitch wants to do" Jack said. "He wants her for her powers. If he manages to get to her he could manipulate her into forcing the whole world to believe in him. Not just children, also adults"

North was quiet for a few second, analyzing Jack's theory.

"Jack" North said sighing. "I know that Pitch was feeding himself with adults fears, but that was just because kids don't believe in him anymore. Once he has Elsa's powers he can make them believe again, by scaring them with her powers. Why he would go after adults?" He asked frowning.

"Because he can now, North. It's pretty damn easy actually" Jack said with a frustrated sigh. "We're talking about a queen that froze his whole country for Manny knows why! She can just threaten a whole country to believe in Pitch!" Jack said. "Why settle down with kids when now you can have fears from every person in this world? With me it was only gonna be kids but-"

"Wait- With you? What do you mean with you?" North asked in confusion.

Shit.

"Uh- Well, once Pitch kind of asked me to…" Jack said nervously. "To join him…. To make the kids fear us" North frowned deeply.

"To join him?! And now you tell me this?!" North exclaimed angry. "Didn't it _occur_ to you that it will probably be a good idea to tell us that?"

"I'm sorry! But since I said no I didn't really see a problem! We defeated him and I thought I was the only one on this planet that has ice powers!" Jack defended himself. North sighed loudly.

"At least we know what he wants now" North said as he started to walk towards the other guardians.

"And I still don't hear a thank you" Jack said with a teasing tone. North was about to retort him until the gates started to melt.

Elsa entered right after, but instead of her night gown, she was wearing a beautiful teal gown that shined every time she moved. It was gorgeous. Jack wondered from where she took it since they were in her room, until he finally realized it was made of ice.

"Oh gosh! What a gorgeous dress!" Tooth squealed, and Elsa gave her a small smile.

"Thank you" Elsa said, and then with her powers she brought closer different types of chairs that where in her room, accommodating them in a circle.

She gestured everyone of them to seat down, and she did the same.

"I think we should start by introducing by introducing ourselves" North said once he sat down. He was sitting in the chair that was in front of Elsa. Jack was to his right and Bunny to his left, and Sandy and Tooth were beside them respectively.

Elsa nodded.

"Before we start, your Majesty, I'm sure everything will sound crazy to you, but we're not lying" North said again. Elsa just eyed him. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle" North said with a serious voice. "Do you believe in Santa Claus?"

Elsa just blinked, and Jack face-palmed himself, literally.

"What?" Was the only thing that came from her mouth. North was about to open his mouth again, but Elsa quickly interrupted him. "Look, if this is a joke-"

"This is _not_ a joke." North said. "It's real, it's all real. Just like the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy-"

"Okay, I'm done." Elsa said getting up. "This has clearly been a mistake. I've sent on vacation to all my staff, but now it's clear to me that you need to see a professional." Elsa said, stepping back towards the door. It was pretty obvious that now she was extremely uncomfortable by being there. "I'll send you to Arendelle's best doctor but this is over." She said and hurried to leave.

"When you were six, you asked for twin dolls for Christmas" North voice rang, making her stop abruptly. She didn't turn, she just stood still with one hand on the door knob. "They were for you, and for your sister, Anna" North continued. "And when you were seven, you asked for something I couldn't give to you"

Elsa felt her heart stop.

The room was in deep silence, and the rest of them could feel how the temperature was dropping.

"You asked me to take your powers away" North said a lot more quiet. Elsa's lip started to quiver, as her brows frowned, recalling her seven year old self writing that letter to Santa while crying non-stop, alone. "I gave you ice skates instead"

Jack was in his seat, wide eyed, gazing between North and Elsa.

Take her powers away? Why? Who on Earth would want that?

Jack loved his powers, they have kept him sane all this 300 years. They were his connection to the kids, the only connection he had when he was invisible, the only way to interact with people.

Why she would want to get rid of something he loved so much?

Elsa turned abruptly.

"Skates I didn't use because I couldn't even go outside" Elsa said with a calm voice. She shook her head in disbelief. "This doesn't make any sense" Elsa said. "You can't be real, because you stopped bringing me gifts after that"

"You stopped believing" North said with a sad smile. Elsa looked at him with something Jack could define as guilt for one second, but her gaze quickly turned cold again, as she scanned the rest of them.

"So, let me guess" Elsa said. "The Easter Bunny" Elsa said looking at him.

"No kidding, Sherlock" Bunny muttered.

"Bunny for short" North said, excitement evident in his voice. Elsa turned to Tooth.

"The Tooth Fairy" Elsa said.

"Toothiana, but you can call me Tooth" Tooth said with a small bow. Elsa delivered her a small smile as she turned to Sandy, she pursed her lips at first.

"Sandman" She said.

"Sandy for short, and he doesn't talk" North said again. Sandy did the same hat salute he did to Jamie and his friends once. Elsa nodded to North, and finally turned to Jack.

And even though his heart has probably not beat in more than 300 years, he felt it stop. Elsa frowned a bit and tilted her head, looking straight to his eyes. Jack felt like he was naked.

He felt his already dead heart broke, he knew that she wont recognize him, if the big majority of kids didn't, how could an adult? He couldn't held his gaze any longer, mostly because he didn't want to see how she'll ask him 'What the heck are you?'. Was he supposed to smile awkwardly to her after tell her his name or something? With the possibility of her still not recognizing him? Yeah, no thanks.

"Jokul Frosti" Her sweet voice rang in his ears. He snapped her head to her.

She was looking at him, without a single doubt in her face.

Obviously, his signature smirk grew on his face.

She _recognized_ him….. by that ugly ass name, but still.

"I go by Jack Frost" He said with a charming smile. Elsa blinked, and turned to her seat without another word.

 _Ouch_.

He frowned. How come she's not even a bit interested in him? They have the same powers don't they?

Jack just pouted and sank arm crossed further in his chair.

"We shall begin discussing this now, I have a lot of things to do" Elsa said, not even gazing at him even once.

* * *

 

They were here.

He didn't know why was he surprised, but obviously, they have the worst time in the fucking world.

He was just about to enter Elsa's room through the window, when he saw them. Luckily for him, they didn't see him. He was quick to react, so he disappeared in a small shadow in a heart beat.

He growled.

Still, this was very far of being over.

His trip to town have been interesting. Fear was growing fast after that suicidal man, he just needed a bit more of power to control Elsa's dream from a secure distance, away from the sight of The Guardians.

He was going to get her, it'll just take a bit longer than he expected.

And he'll start tonight.


End file.
